Lil' Maria
Another fanfiction written by the wonderful PoofFan93. Story It's a beautiful day at T.U.F.F., and all the agents are frantically preparing for the annual "Gadgets Testing Ceremony", Including Keswick's lovable stalker, Maria.Keswick: Attention, Attention... [Taps microphone]Random Agent: *''coughs, clears throat''*Keswick: Anyways, Gru-Gruh-Greetings, Ladies and Guh-guh-Gentlemen. Welcome to T.U.F.F.'s annual Gadgets T-tu-tuh-testing Ceremony! *''Cheers awkwardly''*[Cricket noise is heard]Keswick: Alright... Let's see... Here's my l-lu-luh-latest invention, "The Bottle-Ray 9000". It is a newly-promoted v-vu-vuh-version of "The Young Gun". It features more ages to select, It doesn't make you age any younger than the age you p-pu-puh-picked, and, vice versa---Maria: [Appears out of nowhere] HI KESWICK!Keswick: GAH! [Accidently drops the Bottle-Ray 9000, The trigger hits the ground, Sending a pink and blue laser blast into the air, In which it automatically hits Maria]Maria: Wheeee! That tickles, Whoa, What's going on--''POOF!Keswick: Aw no, MARIA!''Continues in Chapter 2! Keswick: MARIA! What have you done? [Clears smoke, Revealing Maria as a 5-year-old.]Maria: {In a loud, obnoxious voice} HI MISTER, I'M MARIA, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Keswick: ... Oh no, the Bottle-Ray must have been set to child!Maria: OOH! SHINY THING! [Reaches for the Bottle Ray 9000]Keswick: Oh, No way! I am going to try and r-ru-ruh-reverse the effects. Then, only then, will you be changed back to nuh-normal---Maria: [Sets the Ray to "Baby" and pushes a button] Wheee!Keswick: [Accidently drops ray again, The laser blast once again hits the ground and blasts Maria] GAH! Not again!POOF! Keswick: *''Gasps''* MARIA!Maria: [Is seen as a 2-year-old, Waves weakly]Keswick: Oh great, Now she's even Y-yu-yuh-OUNGER! *''face palm''*Maria: [Bites down on her pacifier] Grrr... [Picks up Keswick, spins him around and throws him against the wall]Keswick: [Looks dazed from hitting the wall] Well, that was unpleasant. She appears to still be violent and wild...Maria: *''Giggles''* [Hugs Keswick]Keswick: Now that's the Maria I k-ku-kuh-know...Maria: [Kisses Keswick in the cheek]Keswick:....And love...Maria: [Picks up Keswick again and shakes him like a rattle]Keswick: I stand c-cu-cuh-corrected, I resent what I said and I t-tuh-take it back!Maria: [Drops Keswick and starts bawling]Keswick: No! Wait! Don't c-cu-cruh-cry! I take it back! I take it bu-back!Maria: [Bawls louder]Keswick: Hmm, Maybe you're not just upset, Maybe you're huh-hu-hungry...Maria: [Starts drooling like crazy, Eye pupils begin to swirl around inside her eyeball] Keswick: Okay, I'm g-gu-guh-guessing that is a yes...[Kitty walks in]Kitty: Keswick, Is there like a baby or something in here?Keswick: Yea, It's Mu-muh-Maria, She turned herself into a t-t-t-toddler.Kitty: Really? Wow, That's surprising... |:IKeswick: Could you h-h-huh-help me? I don't know if she is h-hu-huh-hungry...or...Maria: [Is seen eating a candy bar]Kitty: Okay... Where did she get that?Maria: [Points up to Dudley, Who's eating another candy bar]Dudley: Hi Guys!Keswick: Oh b-bu-buh-boy... *''face palm''*Continues in Chapter 3! Kitty: Dudley, Why did you feed Maria that candy bar? o.oDudley: I didn't. She stole it from me. Maria: *''grins innocently''*Dudley: Wait a minute, That baby can't be Maria...Maria is taller, talks more, and is dumber.Maria: *''frowns''* Grr...Keswick: Agent Puppy, C-cu-chu-chocolate is not good for babies...It c-causes there intestines many problems---Maria: [Diaper fills] *''Cries REALLY loud''*Keswick: Oh, great....Dudley: ...Okay, I AM NOT changing any diapers.Kitty: Ick, You are on your OWN, Keswick! [Walks off like nothing happened]Keswick: This just spells Catastrophe...Maria: KESWICK Keswick: *''facedesk''*Maria: *''Cries as loud as she can''*Keswick: Man, for 2 years old, You have one strong p-pu-puh-pair of l-l-lungs... [Picks up Maria and takes her to the bathroom][Later]Keswick: [Waltz' out of the bathroom wearing a gas mask and protection suit, Holding Maria, then he sets her down and she zooms off]Maria: Wheeee! [Breaks everything in Keswick's lab] KESWICK. Keswick: (sarcastic) *''facepalm''* This just gets better and better. | Continues in Chapter 4! [6:00pm, The Agents all leave T.U.F.F., Including Keswick and baby-fied Maria]Chief: Goodnight, Agents. Have a good weekend! [B''ounces out of the office, Kitty and Dudley walk out together (KUDLEY 4EVAH!!!) as well.]Maria: Gaaahh...Keswick: *''sighs* I guess I have no choice but to t-tu-tuh-take you to my apartment.Maria: [Pokes Keswick in the eye] *''Giggles''*Keswick: OW! Ugh, Anyways, C'mon, let's go home. Continues in (the final) chapter 5! [Keswick pulled into Maria's driveway, as he knew she would feel more comfortable in her own home.]Keswick: Here we go, M-mu-muh-Maria, Home Sweet Home, well, Your H-home Sweet H-h-Home. *''chuckles''*Maria: *''Giggles''* [Claps her hands, Sticks her thumb into her mouth and sucks it]Keswick: All right, Let's go... [Picks up Maria but she then squirms out of Keswick's arms and crawls over to a leaf with a Caterpillar on it. She then tries to eat it.]Keswick: MARIA! Do NOT eat t-th-that Caterpillar!Maria: [Picks up the Caterpillar and stuffs it into her diaper] Weee! *''giggle''* That tickles!Keswick: Eew, That's g-grh-gr-gross, Maria! Maria: *''cries''* Yucky! [Runs inside]Keswick: MARIA! Ugh, N-n-never mind, I need to get out the Bottle-Ray out of the c-car and r-ru-ruh-reverse the effects...[Meanwhile, In the house]Maria: [Toddles into the Kitchen, where there are a few bananas and a blender on the counter.] ...Oooh....'Nana![Maria grabs a nearby step-stool and scoots it over to the edge of the counter. She steps onto the stool and reaches for the bananas and blender. She accidently hits the bananas and the Blender, Making them all fall to the ground. Maria squeals with joy.]Maria: *''giggle''* [Maria squeezes the bottom-end of the bananas, making them fly into the air, And they fall into the blender, then one of the banana peels falls onto the "On" button on the blender, Starting it up, Mixing up the fruit.]Maria: Yay! *''squee''* [Stops the blender, and begins digging the fruit of of the blender and eating it.] Nom-nom! Keswick: Maria, I have the Bottle-Ray to turn you back to norma---MARIA! WHAT H-hu-huh-HAPPENED HERE?[The room is seen splattered with Banana mush. The camera pans toward Maria, who is the only thing in the room not completely covered with Banana.]Maria: KESWICK. [Throws some banana at Keswick] 'Nana fight!Keswick: No Nana fight! No-No, Maria! NO!Maria: [Sees Bottle-Ray 9000, Eyes grow big] PRETTY.... [Grabs the Bottle-Ray, Pulls the trigger, whilst pointing it at herself, and the blast hits herself. An huge explosion ensues, and Keswick is heard coughing.]Keswick: [Clears smoke, Coughs] Maria? Maria? Where are you? *''gasp''*Maria: seen back to her normal age. *''Coughs''* Keswick? Why is there smoke everywhere? And... [Sniffs herself]...why do I smell like Banana?Keswick: MARIA! You're back to normal! [Hugs Maria]Maria: Um...Keswick? What has gotten into you---[Keswick kisses Maria]Maria: Oh wow, I...I... *''faints''*Keswick: I n-nu-nnuh-never knew I would be this happy to s-see the real Maria I n-know and love again....And yes, I m-mu-muh-mean, Love. ^^THE END.